


Anticipation

by dreamtailtail



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Rated teen and up audiences for innuendos, Rejection, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Unrequited Love, or maybe i'm just dirty minded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamtailtail/pseuds/dreamtailtail
Summary: The Miracusquad is tired of seeing Ladybug and Chat Noir dance around each other.





	Anticipation

It’s late at night in Paris. Most people would be sleeping by now. Chloe also recognized how quiet it was, slightly annoyed by the fact that patrol was still on for tonight. How could Ladybug and Chat Noir do this every night? Don’t they have things to do outside of their superhero lives?

“ _Pollen, buzz on!_ ”

Despite her disinterest, she still called out those three words that allowed her to turn into one of Paris’ beloved superheroes. She stepped on to the balcony of her imperial suite and flung her spinning top in the direction of the Eifel Tower to begin patrol with her superhero team.

Her spinning top had found the barred railing of the Eifel Tower that kept people from falling over. When she saw it in the distance she prepared to vault over it. She reared close enough and wrapped her fingers around the railing and brought her knees up to touch her toes to the platform and pulled herself over.

She was greeted by frustrated a Rena Rouge and Carapace, who was trying very hard to soothe her.

“How blind can you be?!” Rena threw her hands up to massage her temples. “She _obviously_ wants it!”

“That may be what you think,” Carapace started, calmly, “but-“

 “But what?” she interrupted.

“She already voiced how she felt and I think it would be a little disrespectful for us- no, for _you_ to do that after she said there’s nothing going on between them.”

“That exactly why we have to do it!” she argued.

“May I ask why you two are arguing?” Queen Bee barged in. “I’m sure that I’d be able to assist you with your dilemma,” she said, genuinely willing to help. Chloe honestly thought she was good at giving advice and helping people with her problems. Granted, the only times' people had come to her for help was Adrien, seeking help with getting through to his father and having her help him talk to his longtime crush, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but she believes that she was able to really help him. It made her feel truly _exceptional_.

“I think that Ladybug and Chat have chemistry,” Rena stated proudly. Queen Bee covered her mouth to hide her giggle. “What?” Rena asked. While Chloe tried hard to change and forget her bratty attitude, she just couldn’t help herself sometimes. Ladybug was _so_ out of his league.

But that’s not what she said. “While it is evident that Ladybug might feel something for him, I don’t think that they’re fit for each other. I’m not even sure he reciprocates her feelings.”

Ladybug could not hide her feelings if she tried, which she did. She was always blushing and stuttering in his presence and had nearly screwed up several missions because of how nervous she felt when near him. Chat Noir, on the other hand, would just smile at her and try his best to respond to whatever it was she had said.

Chat never showed any signs of interest in Ladybug.

Ladybug didn’t try to tell him how she felt.

“I’m sure he does,” Rena replied, enthusiastically. “That’s why I’m going to set them up.”

“It’s really none of our business,” Carapace tried again.

Rena ignored him. “You’ll help me, won’t you, Queenie?” Rena asked, using the stupid nickname, which Chloe loathed, that Chat had made up for her.

Chloe hesitated. After hearing Ladybug go over her future with Chat a billion times, she knew that Ladybug felt that Chat would make her happy. He _does_ make her happy. She could tell by the way he and Ladybug interacted before she fell in love with him. The way he was always, always, always looking at for her. The silly little jokes he cracked every now and then. How giggly she’d get. How he’d comfort her when she had bad days and how he’d make her good days even better.

He made her feel cherished.

He made her feel special.

He made her feel _loved_.

Even if it wasn’t the kind she now anticipated.

She didn’t want to see Ladybug upset after disobeying her, but….

She did want to see her happy.

So Chloe said yes.

And thus began attempts to push Ladybug and Chat Noir together.

               


End file.
